Wonderworld: el Descenso a la Locura
by Valkyriene
Summary: La vida es un parpadeo si lo comparas con la eternidad. Está llena de preguntas lejos de ser realmente respondidas, y puede costar muy caro si se obtiene sabiduría alguna de ellas. Pero no les importa; las naciones pondrán a prueba los conocimientos de su vieja existencia, con tal de alcanzar la verdad que todo ser despierto anhela, aunque eso les cueste la cordura, o existencia.
1. Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 _Después de tanto tiempo, ¡he regresado! ¡Y ahora si de verdad! Realmente extrañe esto. 2018, definitivamente, no fue mi año. Valí madres en muchos aspectos_ _, pero, después de muchas lágrimas, esfuerzo y mucha, pero mucha resiliencia –lograda gracias a la ayuda de mi familia, amigos y profesionales–, tengo la oportunidad de por fin retomar mis FanFics y presentarles nuevas historias, además de una nueva narración con menos faltas de horrografía y una mejor redacción; una más limpia, fluida y detallada._ _  
Maduré y aprendí mucho estos últimos años. Las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y en el mundo me dejaron enseñanzas que solo se pueden entender con la experiencia y siendo testigo de hechos en cabeza ajena_ _–acción y reacción en ambos casos–_ _, y creo que todo lo anterior me ha empujado e inspirado a escribir este FanFic, el cual hago de todo corazón hacia ustedes y aquellos que no tienen voz, con el fin de informarlos, entretenerlos y mostrar un poco mis pensamientos sobre la situación actual… o eso intentaré. xD_

Sin más preámbulo, se bienvenido al mundo de las maravillas, donde las preguntas son el pan de cada día y las respuestas son la bala perdida de la impunidad.  
¡Disfruta de la lectura!

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

● **Rated M (17+): no recomendado para menores de 17 años por contener escenas explícitas de violencia, uso deliberado de lenguaje fuerte y grosero, temas adultos tratados de modo detallado y escenas fuertes.**

● **Esta obra no está diseñada con fines discriminantes ni denigrantes. Se creó para brindar conocimiento y entretenimiento al espectador.**

* * *

" **Vivirás para ver horrores creados por el hombre, que están más allá de la comprensión." –Nikola Tesla**

 _Interesante, ¿no?_

 _Hahaha._

 _Ahora… imagínate vivir eternamente y tener que soportar el estrés, la rabia y la tristeza de las tantas guerra y los errores cometidos por la humanidad, sintiendo como tu cuerpo es pinchado por mil y un agujas a la ves; como tu piel es arracada pedazo a pedazo por las mordidas de un león hambriento; como tus músculos se estiran tanto que se escuchan tal cual a una cuerda de violín rompiéndose; como tus nervios se retuercen en las llamas del infierno; como tus huesos explotan a modo de palomitas en microondas…_

 _El cómo tu sanidad mental se quebranta,  
y ya no sepas distinguir la puta moral del bien y mal._

 _Y lo único… lo único que puedes hacer al respecto…_

 _Es mirar…  
callar…  
y esperar órdenes._

…

…

…

 _¿Cómo funciona ese papeleo?_


	2. In media res, en medio del caos

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

Neta, casi me arranco los cabellos escribiendo este capítulo… ¡y es el primero! :'v Pero bueno, la niña quería hacer un Long!Fic.

Tráiganse la botana, el refresco y los audífonos, porque además de que este capítulo será largo, la ambientación musical será parte de ella.  
¡Los amo!

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

 **● Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **● Rated M (17+): no recomendado para menores de 17 años por contener escenas explícitas de violencia, uso deliberado de lenguaje fuerte y grosero, temas adultos tratados de modo detallado y escenas fuertes.**

 **● Esta obra no está diseñada con fines discriminantes ni denigrantes. Se creó para brindar conocimiento y entretenimiento al espectador.**

 **¡▲!**

 _ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE_ _V_ _IOLENCIA DETALLADA (AGRESIONES LEVES, MUERTE Y SANGRE) Y SITUACIONES SEXUALES EXPLÍCITAS __(LEMON)_ _, QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR INQUIETANTES Y/O PERTURBADORAS. QUE LO DISFRUTES._

* * *

 **Wonderworld: el Descenso a la Locura**

 _Capítulo #1  
"In media res, en medio del caos"_

Un silencio profundo reinaba los largos y fríos pasillos de aquel gigantesco edificio. No había ninguna alma merodeando por allí. No en ese momento. Era imposible evitar sentir la desolación que el lugar emanaba con sus luces parpadeantes, ventanas hechas añicos y pisos y paredes rociados de un extraño color carmesí. Cualquiera con un alto instinto de supervivencia no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces, y ya estaría corriendo a la puerta de salida de emergencia más cercana.

En el piso nueve, en la puerta 304, una habitación privada llena de maquinaria médica, que hacía su labor de mantener con vida el cuerpo de un hombre postrado en la cama, se encontraba bloqueada por una compleja chapa de seguridad electrónica que repetía constantemente _introduzca la llave_ , seguido de _inserte la clave_ , además de tener un detector de huella digital.

Y una mierda de que iba a hacer todo eso. No en esa noche tan linda.

La alarma… ¿contra incendios? ¿Contra terrorismo? ¿Contra…? Quién sabe. El punto es que la alarma "contra algo" comenzó a sonar. Y de verdad que daba un pavor escucharla, sobre todo ahora que las luces de emergencia se habían encendido.

En el piso siete, en la puerta caída con el número arrancado, como si un animal furioso hubiera rasguñado con sus garras afiladas, un joven hombre catatónico, vestido con una bata blanca manchadísima a más no poder del mismo rojo de los pasillos, un uniforme quirúrgico de carácter pediátrico –pues el estampado de la casaca era de Mickey Mouse– y un tapabocas descansando en su cuello, parecía estar al borde de un colapso; respiraba con gran pesadez, tratando de bloquear todo sonido cubriéndose las orejas torpemente. Temblaba. De su nariz y boca pequeños hilos de sangre resbalaban hasta caer al suelo…un suelo lleno de charcos de sangre.

En su mente todo procesaba tan lento… las luces lo mareaban; un juego de blanco permanente y rojo parpadeante, la alarma cantaba perforando sus tímpanos y… y ese goteo… ese goteo… _goteo, goteo, goteo_ … ese goteo provenía del escritorio semi destrozado en medio de la habitación, donde la cabeza de un hombre estaba casi partida a la mitad por la filosa esquina del metal; sus ojos aun abiertos, perdidos en el más allá del espacio tiempo, parecían mirar con tristeza al joven hombre catatónico de cabellos rubios.

Ese _goteo… goteo…_ ese goteo era el resultado de una cabeza partida por un escritorio. Ese goteo era la sangre y los sesos del hombre aterrizando en el elegante porcelanato, y antes pulcro, del hospital.

Como una fuga de agua en la regadera.

 _Goteo._

— _Muévete_ —los ojos rojos, en medio de la oscuridad de su mente, se entornaron contra él.

Un choque eléctrico imaginario lo hizo salir del shock. Como si su alma hubiese despertado de una horrible pesadilla. Aun atontado, América se miró las manos y caminó torpemente para el escritorio… el escritorio hecho un desorden de sesos.

— _Que quede claro, muñeca, fuiste tú el que lo hizo; yo lo tome y tú lo empujaste. Haha._

Lejos de sentirse satisfecho por sus acciones, América dudaba de si realmente había tomado las "buenas decisiones". Las cosas no, digamos que, no salieron según lo planeado; según lo dictado y prometido. Se secó una lágrima a punto de caer, dejando accidentalmente una huella roja en el cristal de sus lentes.

Ah, sí. Se había visto las manos anteriormente para ver cuánta sangre estaba impregnada en los guantes de látex que hace unas horas había robado.

Es más fácil decir –mentir– que desde un principio fueron rojitos y no blanquitos.

Con una cara de asco y terror, limpió los guantes en su bata y uniforme con el fin de eliminar la sustancia roja más fresca de sus manos. Ya sin nada que le resbalase las cosas de las manos, se agachó para tomar la pistola semiautomática del hombre clavado en el escritorio. Por el uniforme y el acceso a las armas, era claro que se trató de un guardia de seguridad.

Solo 3 balas en el cargador. Suficientes, ¿no? Eran demasiadas porque, después de todo, todos en el edificio habían sido uno: evacuado, o dos: eliminados.

 _Tic tac._

— _Fuck_ —América se dobló la manga para ver el roto reloj de su muñeca.

Diez minutos para la media noche.

 _Tic tac. Tic tac._

Si no es el goteo es el reloj.

Y ambas cosas no significaban nada bueno.

Lanzó el arma por la ventana ya rota. No era necesaria.

Juntó sus manos temblorosas, entrelazando los dedos, y las levantó a la altura de sus labios, rezando a aquel ser desconocido, que es todo poderoso, que le dé solo unos segundos más.

 _Tic tac._

 _Goteo._

 _Tic tac._

 _Tic tac._

 _Gote-_

 _Disparo._

Un disparo que retumbó en el eco del edificio y de su mente hecha harapos, lo puso en marcha.

Pero tan solo unos cuantos pasos a la salida lo hizo toparse con un espejo de cuerpo completo en la esquina de la habitación.

Se veía horrible. Probablemente tenga la nariz rota, algunos dientes partidos y unos cuantos moretones nacerán en su rostro mañana por la mañana. No se atrevía a imaginar más. Tan solo pensar el estado de todo su cuerpo lo asqueaba. Además no tenía tiempo.

Porque pensó demasiado.

Se tardó demasiado.

Y habló tan poco…

Sí…

Definitivamente lo arruinó.

 _Tic tac._

El reloj no podría ser más obvio en cuando su odio a la humanidad. Giraba la manecilla del segundero con un nivel irracional de ira. Imitando a la perfección al típico vecino que martilla a altas horas de la madrugada.

Le taladraba la cabeza.

— _¿Estas dudando?_ —dijo su reflejo en el espejo. Sonriente y como el vil mojigato de siempre.

América no respondió. Prefirió cerrar los ojos, inhalar fuertemente y exhalar todo el aire a seco. No tenía tiempo para atender sus delirios.

Su reflejo rió juguetonamente. El iris rojo de esté brilló con entusiasmo antes de decir:

— _Realmente chupas como nación_ —suspiró con un toque de drama—. _¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?_ —inquirió con tal egocentrismo que hizo aún más pesado el ambiente.

—Cállate —América contestó con suavidad, tan calmado que inquietaba. La pesadez en sus palabras era un claro signo de su agotamiento, uno mental.

Con pasos torpemente apresurados, se dirigió a la puerta caída para salir de esa habitación olorosa a cobre.

Ya en el pasillo, se arrancó el tapabocas del cuello, y, al igual que el arma, lo tiró a flor de piel por la ventana –la cual no estaba rota, pero si abierta–, dejando salir un gruñido furioso en el acto.

Sollozó.

— _No puedes fingir que no existo_ —aclaró su reflejo, ahora pintándose en una de las ventanas sobrevivientes del largo pasillo; si te interesa, había luna llena—. _Me necesitas más que yo a ti_ —dijo con misteriosa preocupación.

América fingió analizar las palabras de su reflejo, antes de encogerse lenta y temblorosamente de hombros y susurrar:

—Desgraciadamente —dicho eso, sacó su teléfono celular y audífonos de la bolsa interna de la bata—. Y, por favor, deja de hablar, estoy algo ocupado si no te has dado cuenta.

— _Veremos quién tiene razón más adelante._

—No es algo que me interese descubrir.

Quizá sus palabras hirieron algo en el ego de su reflejo, pues se distorsionó como el video de un disco rayado y desapareció. Ahora era América mirando su asquerosa cara sangrante.

Suspiró con pesadez, empañando el vidrio frente a él. Perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento si no hace algo al respecto en este instante… y fue por eso que sacó su celular junto con los audífonos.

Retomando su camino, se colocó los audífonos y los conectó al celular. Consciente de que tiempo lo devorada, no se molestó en elegir canción alguna; simplemente dio _inicio_ a la lista de reproducción, olvidándose por completo de que estaba en medio de ella y que era un completo caos por la música aleatoria.

Y de hecho pareció darle gracia ese hecho, pues la canción que salió era nada más y nada menos que "música de tráiler" y encajaba perfectamente para la ocasión; 'They're Coming For Us' de _Thunderstep Music_.

Perfecta canción para imaginar que todo esto no es real y que es solo es una película de acción y drama con una mala comedia de por medio.

Perfecta canción para imaginar que es el héroe de la película y que combate el mal junto a sus aliados.

Perfecta canción para imaginar que todos los sacrificios no han sido en vano.

 _Perfecta canción para morir_ , pensó.

Al girar por el pasillo, dio con un elevador de luces parpadeantes, donde la nuca de un miembro fusilado del S.W.A.T. estorbaba para cerrar las puertas.

Sin inmutarse, América camino hacia el elevador y jaló de los pies al hombre para que saliera de su camino; aun teniendo respeto por el hombre caído, lo recostó sobre una línea de cuerpos que pertenecían a unos cuantos guardias de seguridad, doctores, pacientes y sus compañeros del S.W.A.T. caídos en la esquina del pasillo. América le cerró los ojos con ternura, dejando ligeras marcas de sangre en los párpados por culpa de los guantes no bien limpiados, y le quitó la metralleta para después partirla en dos de un solo golpe con la rodilla, como si se fuese de una ramita.

Total. Era una nación. La nación más fuerte.

— _Y más estúpida. ¿No?_

Por pura maña, tiró el arma rota por la ventana.

Llamó al elevador y entró, recargándose en una de las paredes después de presionar el botón del piso nueve. Con delicadeza, sobó su dolorido cuello. Lo más probable es que se tratase de un esguince _después de semejante caída por las escaleras, cuando ese idiota de Prusia lo empujó hace tan solo unas horas._ Recordarlo lo sumergía en un lago de ira sin fondo, pero, a la vez, en un arrepentimiento total.

 _Tic tac. Tic tac._

¡Ding! El timbre del elevador cantó, indicando que llegó a su destino.

Este pasillo, a comparación con los de abajo, permanecía limpio e intacto. Lo único que tenían el común, era que las luces de emergencia blancas y los faros rojos de la alarma parpadeantes estaban encendidas.

Mirando nuevamente la hora el su reloj, salió del elevador y caminó alerta analizando su alrededor; las puertas de los cuartos estaban abiertas, y el interior de estos estaban vacíos. Dentro de ellos, aún podía ver las pertenencias de las personas que estuvieron allí: flores frescas, cobijas con estampado, charolas de comida a medio devorar, peluches… le alegraba saber que al menos el 90% de las personas en el edificio hayan alcanzado a evacuar, pues de lo contrario, no sabría que les hubiese esperado estando cerca de él.

 _Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic pisada, pisada tac, pisada, pisada, pisada._

América se arrancó los audífonos al reconocer que el tic tac de su reloj no era lo que resonaba en su cabeza, si no que era el sonido de unas pisadas de finas botas acercándose a él a sus 12.

La música siguió sonando a través de sus audífonos, siendo un eco perdido en el aire apestoso clásico de un hospital; alcohol etílico, desinfectante, cloro, sangre humana y fármacos. Si deseabas revolverte a un más el estómago, el olor a gasolina y pólvora mezclado con lo anterior podías encontrarlo desde la entrada del edificio hasta el piso siete. De nada.

 _Pisada, pisada. Goteo._

A un par de metros, la figura de un joven hombre delgado se detuvo frente a América. El temblor en todo su cuerpo hacia bailar el rulo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza castaña. Con la luz dándole por la espalda, era difícil saber su estado. América le pudo notar un par rasguños en el rostro y algunas salpicaduras de rojo en las prendas militares azules.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí —América desvió la mirada por la ventana, notando las muchas luces parpadeantes (azul, rojo, blanco, amarillo…) iluminando media ciudad—, Italia?

Italia se mordió el labio inferior en respuesta.

América ladeó la cabeza para agudizar el sentido de sus oídos; las sirenas de los servicios de emergencia, la alarma ahora muy baja del edificio, los gritos, sollozos, disparos, _goteo, goteo, tic tac, tic goteo, goteo tac…_ formaban el coro perfecto para la música sonando en sus audífonos.

Justo cuando América metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y regresó sus profundos y dominantes ojos azules a los marrones cerrados de Italia, una luz blanca cegadora los iluminó momentáneamente por medio de la transparencia de las ventanas, siendo acompañada por el sonido del aire cortado que hacían las hélices del helicóptero.

Ambos esperaron a que el helicóptero se alejara para abrir la boca al mismo tiempo:

—Ital-

—No voy a detenerte —Italia interrumpió con voz entrecortada—. Y n-no es c-como si pudiese —se encogió sobre sí mismo al ver que América dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Por qué tu mano tiembla? —América preguntó sutilmente apuntando con las cejas la pistola semiautomática en la mano derecha del italiano.

Italia tardó en responder unos segundos para responder, muy rebuscadamente, su motivo:

—¿Miedo? ¿Q-Quizá adrenalina?

El helicóptero pasó otra vez y el silencio volvió a reinar.

Al pacer, sin nada más que decir, y confiando con todo su corazón en las palabras de Italia, América continuó avanzando por el pasillo sacando su celular para cambiar de canción. Con Italia aquí adentro significa que estos pueden ser sus últimos alientos, por lo que, a pesar de que el tiempo le pisaba los talones, decidió tomarse unos momentos para disfrutar de algo, y ese algo más cercano que tenía era la música.

—¿América? —Italia llamó antes de que diese la vuelta por el otro pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa, Italia? —América se detuvo, mirándolo por arriba del hombro.

Vaciló un poco antes de hablar:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo quitando el seguro del arma.

América no dijo nada, lo que le indicó a Italia que prosiguiera.

—¿Qué pasara después de esto? A-Alemania ya está muy enojado conmigo, y ni se diga Japón.

—¿Uh?

—Nunca los había visto así. Me asustaron mucho —reveló con suma tristeza, tomando la pistola con ambas manos.

América sabía a la perfección que cuando quitó el seguro de la pistola no era para amenazarlo. También veía de reojo lo que Italia veía.

Los números del arriba del elevador se estaban moviendo; _piso 2, tic… piso 3, tac… piso 4, tic…_ tan lentamente.

—Y… yo… —Italia hipó—. Yo realmente no se en quien creer.

—Entonces, vuelvo a preguntar —América habló inmediatamente después de las palabras de Italia—: ¿qué haces aquí?

Italia, esta vez, se giró para encarar a América y demostrar una sonrisa temblorosa y unos ojos marrones a punto de estallar en lágrimas:

—Lo mismo que tú… quizá.

—¿Y qué es? —América arqueó las cejas, curioso.

—Ser humano.

 _Piso 5… piso 6… piso 7._

—Vete —ordenó Italia regresando la mirada a su objetivo: el elevador—. Lo detendré.

América se colocó nuevamente los audífonos tomándose su tiempo antes de caminar despreocupadamente hacia su destino.

Eligió, muy probablemente, su última canción. Una que, siempre que la escuchaba, le daban unas ganas tremendas de dominar el mundo… y, ¿cómo no? Si los drops de la batalla musical de _Knife party vs. Pendulum_ entonando el épico mashup 'Tarantula/Bonfire Hive' te hacen volar la imaginación ante tanta epicidad.

 **[…]**

 _Pequeñas partículas de polvo bailaban en la luz entrante que pasaba por las aberturas de las cortinas mal cerradas, iluminando poco a poco la oscuridad de la mansión, dejando atrás el miedo de perderse en las tinieblas del olvido._

 _Hungría despertó al sentir el calor de los rayos del sol acariciar sus párpados. Frunció el ceño, se tomó un momento para adaptar su vista a la luz, y, tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, se levantó, dejando la calidez de las sábanas y comodidad del colchón._

 _Dumio en ropa interior; la elegante lencería negra que portaba marcaba notoriamente sus atributos, y su cabello despeinado no añadía nada más y nada menos que una relajante sensación de paz._

 _Caminó, hacia la ventana, con los pies descalzos sintiendo el frío piso de madera._

 _Ella, entonces, sintió como los fuertes brazos de Austria la abrazaban desde atrás, mientras miraba al soleado horizonte sin recelo alguno; sonrió ante el suave toque del hombre en su espalda, cuando este hizo su cabello a un lado con la punta de los dedos y le planto un beso en la nuca. En forma de respuesta, Hungría se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara. Lentamente, subió su mano hasta quedar posada en el pecho de aquella nación que alguna vez llamó esposo._

 _Austria inclinó la cabeza para abajo, chocando las frentes; fue en ese tiempo cuando hicieron contacto visual._

 _Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hungría comenzó a desvestirlo, desabrochando cada botón del abrigo y la camisa del hombre con movimientos paulatinos._

 _Eso le dio la señal a Austria para moverse también; usando la yema del pulgar, rozó todo el brazo de la bella mujer, iniciando en el dorso de la mano y arribando al hombro, donde empezó a jugar con el tirante del brasier. Pero se detuvo en el momento que sintió una tercera mano desvestirlo._

 _Detrás de él, Prusia lo había tomado de la cintura con una mano, entretanto la otra le quitaba la chorrera de la camisa. Al ver el cuello desnudo de Austria, no dudo ni un segundo para de lanzarse y atacarle a besos, mordidas y lengüetazos._

 _No había paso atrás._

 _La unión había comenzado._

 _Austria se estaba perdiendo en la sumisión que Prusia y Hungría le hacían sentir. Iba perdiendo. Le excitaba, mucho. Dios. Con un fuerte escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo e hizo que su piel se erizase, su cuerpo le advirtió el peligro de ser dominado._

 _No lo permitiría._

 _Como pudo, se apresuró a bajar el brasier de la mujer hasta que éste quedase atascado bajo sus senos, y, sin vacilar, movió sus manos detrás de la espalda para anclar sus dedos en el cinturón de Prusia y quitarle el cinturón desabrocharle la hebilla atrevidamente._

 **[…]**

—284, 285, 286… —América ahora caminaba con más rapidez, casi trotando, leyendo los números en las puertas de las habitaciones—. 287, 288, 289, 29- —un extraño punto rojo apareció exactamente en el medio de sus cejas… y ese punto rojo por desgracia América reconocía de que trataba.

Se giró a la ventana con los ojos bien abiertos y…

 **[…]**

 _Austria se recostó de lado sobre la cama distendida, observando la forma en que Prusia levantaba a Hungría; sosteniéndola de los glúteos mientras ella enredaba las piernas alrededor de su cadera, caminando como un solo ser con dirección al colchón. Ya a un paso, Prusia sin prisa a puso a Hungría sobre la cama, boca arriba y junto a Austria._

 _Los tres estaban completamente al desnudo._

 _Libres de prejuicios y miedo al pecado._

 _Prusia separó las piernas de Hungría y metió la cabeza entre ellas. No obstante, quiso probar las aguas primero, dando caricias con la nariz y unos cuantos besos y chupetones en los muslos de la mujer, en espera de que esta lo aceptase o rechazase; haciéndolo a un lado o diciéndole un simple y sencillo no._

 _Porque no es un no._

 _Y un verdadero hombre haría lo que fuese por respetar los placeres de una dama._

 _Al pensar que todo estaba perdido y que tendría que brindar una disculpa, Hungría lo aceptó: movió una mano hasta el blanco cabello de Prusia, tirando sutilmente de él. Lo direccionó más adentro entre sus piernas con un leve empujón y dejó que Prusia hiciese el resto del trabajo; el hombre sumergió la boca en la anatomía su vagina, centrando la lengua y toda la cariñosa y caliente atención en la punta y a la redonda del clítoris. Él amó ver como las piernas le temblaron._

 _Por instinto, Hungría arqueó la espalda, arrugando el rostro apasionadamente a modo de resultado del explosivo deleite que experimentaba ahí abajo._

 _Austria se sintió ignorado, por lo que se aproximó a Hungría, le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y la giró lo suficiente hacia él para besarla en los labios._

 _Era perfecto. Maravilloso. Magnifico… Hungría estaba en el cielo. Se sentía segura; fuera de peligro de que le hiciesen daño. Sabía a la perfección que los instintos de un hombre harían todo lo posible por proteger y mimar a una mujer. Y ellos eran hombres, verdaderos hombres, que pelearon en guerras, donde erraron y aprendieron, y que, a lo largo de toda su inmortal existencia, han cultivado conocimientos que los hacen más humanos que aquellos que solo están de pasada por la tierra._

 _Y Hungría, como una mujer consciente de todo lo que ha conllevado y conlleva ser una fémina, también entendía que un hombre, como todo ser humano, necesitaba un respiro._

 _Sabía que las inseguridades de un hombre también existían, y que ellos también debían ser mimados sin tabú alguno. Por lo que no fue tímida en ningún momento; no satanizó su sexualidad ni tampoco la del otro._

 _Eran conscientes de que el sexo consentido es algo hermoso que todo el mundo debe de vivir._

 **[…]**

—¡Ese hijo de perra de verdad lo hará! —Alemania ladró con furia. Cargando una bala en la recámara de la escopeta.

—¡Alemania, escucha! —España intentó bloquear el camino del gran hombre rubio musculoso, poniéndose frente a él con las manos en alto—. ¡D-Debe haber un buen motivo para él esté haciendo esto! —Alemania lo ignoró y rodeó por la derecha.

Ambos salieron de la cabaña creando un alboroto total; no hablaban con mucha discreción que digamos. Los militares que iban pasando por ahí, se hacían a un lado abriéndoles el camino, los más cercanos haciéndoles el saludo militar.

—¡Dios, tío, por favor! —algo desesperado, España igualó sus sacadas a las del alemán—. No tenemos porqué hacer esto —dijo seriamente tratando de cruzar las miradas—. El mundo ya está lo suficientemente roto para otra pelea más —hizo un ademán girando su mano como si apuntase a un lugar donde estuviera una pelea.

—Puedes quedarte —Alemania le recomendó sin hacer caso a palabra alguna.

—¡N-No! ¡No se trata de que me quede! —España se estaba aguantando las ganas de arrancarse los cabellos.

—¿Entonces de qué?

—Se trata de que… —Alemania se detuvo a seco colocándose la escopeta en la funda de su espalda. Seguido de eso, se adentró a otra cabaña que era usada como un almacén de armamento, donde agarró incontable munición que guardó en sus bolsillos del cinturón, además de tomar otras cosas relacionadas con el armamento ligero… España no prestó atención con lo que se estaba equipando—, ¡agh! Se trata de que _evitemos_ hacer las cosas más grandes.

—Él hizo las cosas más grandes cuando eligió ese bando —dijo Alemania, antes de cerrar de golpe un armario lleno de granadas.

—Esa mierda va a explotar si vuelves a hacer eso —España advirtió.

Alemania ignoró, otra vez, sus palabras y siguió haciendo lo suyo: prepararse para la batalla.

—¡Alemania!

—Cállate —Alemania dio un giro de 180 grados sobre su eje para encarar a España de una vez—. Cállate un rato y solo trata de analizar un poco las cosas por una vez en tu vida.

—Uh… —España más que asustado estaba confundido.

—Esto no se trata sobre una pequeña discusión entre naciones. No se trata de un puchero que la nación más puta poderosa de la puta tierra este haciendo… —empezó a dar pasos hacia el español, haciéndolo retroceder—. Esto es una rebelión. Esto se trata de guerra —la espalda de España chocó contra la pared—. Y no es algo que nosotros podamos parar o decir si hacer o no.

—Uh… ah… —las palabras en la boca del español se atoraron.

—Me voy —avisó, resoplando sonoramente.

Cuando Alemania se alejó y se perdió dando saliendo de la cabaña, España se colocó una mano sobre el pecho.

—Hacer o no —murmuró.

El rugir del motor de una moto le hizo despertar la adrenalina que se durmió en su cuerpo por la encarada repentina de Alemania.

 _Puta madre_ , maldijo entre dientes al salir corriendo en busca del alemán.

Alemania, ya con el casco puesto, hizo rugir el motor. Cuando avanzó con dirección a la salida de las instalaciones militares en las que se encontraba, un España kamikaze se aventó contra el frente de la moto:

—¡Joder, espera Alemania!

—¡Quítate!

—¡No!

—¡Que te quites!

—¡Que no!

—¡Quítate, por favor!

—¡No, gracias!

La multitud a su alrededor comenzó a formarse; soldados de todos los rangos miraban la escena con suma curiosidad. Dejaron de hacer sus tareas para ver el escándalo.

—¡Voy a aplastarte! —Alemania amenazó haciendo quitándose el casco.

—¡Necesitas es controlar tus putas emociones! —España casi choca su frente contra la del rubio.

—¡Eres el menos indicado para decirme que hacer!

El personal militar dio un paso atrás.

Cuando España estaba a punto de volver a gritar, la voz de Romano resonó, fuerte y clara:

—¡¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?!

La multitud se abrió para permitirle el paso a la nación representante de Italia del Norte.

—¡¿Y qué carajos están mirado todos ustedes?! —Romano inquirió con una mano en la cintura—. ¡Cada quien a lo suyo!

Los soldados inmediatamente volvieron a sus labores y prosiguieron con sus propias pláticas.

España se bajó de la moto, a su vez que Alemania la apagaba.

El rostro de Romano se apagó; dejó de ser uno estoico autoritario a ser uno triste y agotado. Esperó a que Alemania se bajara de la moto para acercarse a las naciones más altas.

Los tres hablaron tan bajo como pudieron.

Este asunto no era más que problema de ellos.

—Debiste enterarte —dijo Romano a Alemania cruzándose de brazos.

—Solo espero que Finlandia no le vuele la cabeza —el rubio también se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Él no es su objetivo —España frunció el ceño.

—Su objetivo es eliminar cualquier amenaza que implique un peligro para cualquier gobierno perteneciente a la ONU —Alemania se llevó una mano a la frente—, y América es eso, y en este momento es el criminal más buscado del mundo; por la Interpol para ser más exactos.

—Pero…

—Puede ser visto como una amenaza al ser su cómplice. Por lo cual, si… se enteran —dijo apuntando con la cabeza a los militares— pueden darle la orden de volarle la cabeza a Italia, y cualquiera de nosotros.

España y Romano compartieron miradas exhaustas. El italiano mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla derecha.

No dijeron nada más. Se quedaron ahí, pensativos, escuchando el sonido de las herramientas del equipo de mantenimiento que reparaba algunos camiones, las risas y parloteos de los militares, el choque de botellas de cerveza, el tintineo del reloj de Alemania…

 _Tic tac._

 _Tic…_

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Romano y las suaves palabras de su tonto hermano Veneziano chillaron en el abismo de su subconsciente:

— _Puede que él se haya cansado de vivir bajo el yugo de la demagogia, y él, simplemente, está haciendo lo que cualquier pueblo hace cuando se cansa de vivir en la falsa libertad._

… _tac._

Romano ahora se sentía culpable… si hubiese seguido escuchando… solo escucharlo…

Puede que las cosas serían diferentes ahora.

—Ármate —Romano ordenó a España, con una voz que implicaba autoridad—. Vamos a salir.

—¿Qué? —Alemania y España inquirieron al unísono.

Romano sin decir nada, caminó a un estante donde un par de soldados acomodaba armas ligeras. Eligió un par de pistolas de 9mm y una _uzi_ que un soldado estaba a punto de acomodar. Sin olvidar de equiparse con municiones y algunos otros artefactos de guerra si las cosas se ponían un poco calientes.

—R-Romano, no —España rió nerviosamente.

—España, si —Romano tomó un fusil de asalto y lo lanzó al español, quien atrapó el arma sin problema alguno.

La moto se encendió, atrayendo la atención del par de amigos.

—Si no les importa —Alemania se colocó el casco, gruñendo la moto.

—¡No, espera! —España volvió a intentar ser un kamikaze, pero fue muy tarde…

Alemania arrancó fuera de las instalaciones.

—¡Romano! ¡¿Qué- —antes de que España pudiese reprender al italiano, vio como ya estaba subiéndose a otra moto militar del montón—. ¡No p-puedes estar hablando en serio!

—¡Oh~, lo estoy haciendo! —Romano sujetó el casco entre sus manos, temblando.

—¡No, tu no!

—¡Cállate y escúchame! —el italiano estampó con ira el casco sobre sus piernas—. ¡Por favor!

Uh… eso fue muy raro por parte de Romano; "por favor", palabras que indican peligro. España cerró la boca tan fuerte que sus dientes chocaron.

—Mira —Romano desvió la mirada al suelo—, no estoy seguro del porque el idiota de mi hermano decidió tomar esa decisión, pero… —hizo contacto visual— pero tengo por hecho que Veneziano nunca haría algo que lastimase a los otros… mucho más ahora —en las últimas tres palabras hizo hincapié—. Y después de todo… yo soy el de alguna forma u otra, y… —suspiró— y hay algo en mi cabeza que me grita que… que puede que… ¡quizá! ellos tengan razón.

España no dijo nada, así que Romano reanudó su dialogo:

—Dices que no tenemos que hacer las cosas más grandes, pero, a veces, se necesita hacer las cosas más grandes para poder hacerlas pequeñas. Pregúntaselo a la historia.

El español apretó el rifle, en el momento exacto en que un alemán muy enojado aceleraba su moto ya a un par de kilómetros de las instalaciones.

Bajando un poco la velocidad después de rebasar un Jeep, Alemania miró el reloj en su muñeca.

Diez minutos para la media noche.

Le parecía curioso pensar que ahora mismo un millón de eventos estaban ocurriendo en ese lapso de tiempo.

Dos luces bailaron por el retrovisor y no pertenecían a un auto, pues cada una se movía con propia autonomía. Ambas destellos aceleraron y fácilmente alcanzaron a Alemania.

Eran dos motos de apariencia idéntica a la del europeo. Una se posó a su izquierda y otra a su derecha.

Barrió con los ojos a los conductores.

—Veo que cambiaste de opinión —Alemania regresó la vista al camino, casi gritando para que lo escuchasen.

A su derecha, España contestó, con un tono igual de alto:

—No lo he hecho.

—Te seguimos, patatas —Romano se puso detrás del alemán haciéndole un rápido saludo militar, el cual vio mediante el retrovisor.

El azul de los ojos de Alemania se clavó en la carretera y asintiendo con la cabeza ordenó:

—Manténganse alerta. No disparen a menos que ellos lo hagan.

—Sí, señor —dijeron al unísono.

Más al frente del camino, una curva los obligó a bajar la velocidad.

—Lituania, Polonia, ¿me copian? —dijo Romano al comunicador conectado a su casco.

— _Fuerte y claro~_ —Polonia respondió, su voz coqueta como siempre.

—Perfecto —España tomó el canal—. Necesito que me hagan un favor.

— _Claro, ¿qué es?_ —Lituania accedió.

Los tres aceleraron y fluyeron libremente a través de la carretera semivacía que los guiaba a la iluminada ciudad de Nueva York.

 **[…]**

 _Por el costado del colchón, del lado de Austria, un Alemania desnudo subió a gatas hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama, donde un Italia despojado de sus prendas le esperaba sentado con las piernas extendidas a un lado. Ambos se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro, rozando momentáneamente las narices antes de sumergirse en un profundo beso, el cual su sentido fue subiendo más y más hasta llegar a las caricias genitales; los labios de Alemania se arquearon discretamente al ver a Italia retorcerse en el instante en que envolvió una mano alrededor de su miembro._

 _Tal vez ese goce fue una señal, porque Japón llegó por la izquierda de Italia, en cueros, sin nada que abrigase su tonificado, caliente e impaciente cuerpo. Ante ello, se dejó llevar por el instinto y apuntó los labios al cuello de Italia._

 _Allí mismo, en ese suave y fino colchón, España caía recostado boca arriba a un lado de Prusia, cerca de la orilla, pues un ruborizado y desesperado Romano le había empujado. Traían ropa, pero esta fue mandada a la mierda cuando Romano se colocó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de España y comenzó a arrancarle la camisa de un jalón, enviando varios botones volando a todas las direcciones; y, si ponías todos tus sentidos al máximo, podías escuchar el chocar de estos en la alfombra y el suelo de madera a cámara lenta._

 **[…]**

El elevador se detuvo y de él emanó un Japón agitado hasta el alma. Jadeando, se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su traje.

La luz del helicóptero delató a un Italia escondido al final del pasillo, pues en ese lugar las luces de emergencia no llegaban a iluminar por completo.

—Hola, Japón —saludó sin siquiera atreverse a cruzar la mirada.

No era miedo ni vergüenza; era desconfianza… una desconfianza sobre sí mismo.

—Italia —Japón sonrió muy a duras penas.

El helicóptero volvió a pasar, pero esta vez iluminando hacia los bajos del edificio.

—¿C-Cómo está Alemania? —Italia se movió incómodo en su lugar, apretando la pistola en sus manos.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? —inquirió con una sonrisa esperanzada, pero algo en su interior le obligó a volver a su falsa cara de tranquilidad—. Italia, por favor —vaciló tragando saliva a seco—. Solo regres-

—No.

La respuesta había sido tan triste y repentina que Japón se desinfló.

—N-No puedo, Japón.

Japón suspiró, rendido, desplomando los hombros.

—Lo siento —Italia desenfundó una segunda pistola de la parte trasera de su cinturón, teniendo ahora un arma en cada mano.

—Lo sé —Japón volvió a tragar saliva, alcanzando su propia pistola dentro de su chaqueta y colocando una mano en la empuñadura de su katana.

—Pero no puedo dejarte pasar —Italia alzó ambas armas.

—Lo sé.

—Perdóname, Japón.

La mirada de Italia se oscureció con una asombrosa concentración y cruel diversión, cruzando las manos para que la pistola derecha apuntara a la izquierda y la izquierda lo hiciese hacia la derecha.

Japón sacó sorpresivamente su pistola y fue él que dio inicio al fuego.

 **[…]**

 _Japón fue arrancado del cuello de Italia y empujado gratamente contra la cabecera de la cama._

 _Al principio, fue difícil para Japón reconocer de quién se trataba, pero a ver el hermoso azul cielo de sus ojos y el ahoge representante de Nantucket bailando en su despeinado cabello rubio, pudo darse cuenta que era la poderosa nación llamada América._

 _Sin pedir permiso, América lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo a un salvaje beso._

 _Japón se sorprendió ante tal repentino ataque, sin embargo, al pasar los segundos, la sensación de nerviosismo se convirtió en excitación tras percatarse que América se estaba entregando a él; como todos, estaba desnudo, y ofrecía cada parte de su ser a cambio de amor y placer._

 _Era una ley, al parecer, pues cada nación que ahora aparecía, llegaba como Dios las trajo al mundo; sin prendas, y sin nada de qué avergonzarse._

 _Desde el suelo, el mundo personificado apareció luchando por subir a la cama, como vil pecadores tratando de escapar del infierno, con el objetivo de alcanzar la gloria en ese teórico lugar llamado cielo. Aunque algunos prefirieron seguir quemándose en las llamas de la pasión, aprovechando la planicie del lugar con posiciones sexuales inspiradas en el kamasutra. Como ejemplo perfecto, era el lituano sentado al estilo indio, sosteniendo a Polonia sobre sus piernas, mirándose a los ojos, deseosos, estrujándose en un abrazo afectuoso; uniéndose a manera de la flor de loto._

 _De regreso a la cima del cielo, Francia se arrastró entre Prusia y España –quien ahora era cabalgado por Romano–, a la vez que Rusia se sentaba a un lado de Alemania e Italia, con botella de vodka en mano._

 **[…]**

Y con una agilidad tremenda, América se agachó y se lanzó al piso en un golpe sordo en el momento exacto en que la bala se disparó.

La ventana se rompió en mil pedazos en el instante en que trozos de la madera de la puerta salieron volando por todos lados.

 _Oh, mierda_ , maldijo América mentalmente quitándose uno de los audífonos, _¿grueso calibre? Que tramposos._

Se arrastró hasta la pared debajo de la ventana, donde se sentó con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho, tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Hola, Finlandia —dijo dejando caer la cabeza ligeramente contra la pared—. Perfecto~ —tarareó entre dientes con sarcasmo.

Poniéndose de cuclillas, empezó a correr como pudo pegado lo más que pudo contra la pared. Al avanzar hasta el número 301, se detuvo buscando algo en los bolsillos de su sucia bata. En una de las bolsas internas, encontró lo que parecía ser la tarjeta de identificación del doctor al que le había robado el uniforme.

—Dime que no estás ahí —imploró, lanzando la identificación por arriba de su cabeza.

No se elevó ni medio metro de él cuándo la tarjeta fue impactada por una bala salvaje.

—Sí —asintió a la nada—, definitivamente sigues ahí, hijo de puta —sonrió—. ¿Dónde estás? —se arrodilló e intento ver, aunque sea de reojo, la posición del francotirador.

Pero era algo muy estúpido de su parte, porque, dime: ¿cómo demonios vas a ver a alguien localizado a 2.9 kilómetros de distancia?

Finlandia, tirado en el suelo bocabajo mordiéndose la lengüita, trataba de volarle la cabeza a América con una francotiradora, posicionándose en el piso 47 de un edificio en construcción. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Lo único que alumbraba, solo un poco, era la laptop a su lado que emanaba un montón de códigos raros y ventanas abiertas.

—Ups~ —Finlandia sonrió, apagando el poderoso apuntador laser de la francotiradora.

Por un pequeño reflejo en la lente de su mira telescópica, se percató que algo detrás de él se movía de viga en viga.

—Maldición —resopló, apretando con marcada desesperación el gatillo cuando el mechón de América se asomó por la ventana.

El ser que se escondía detrás de las vigas a medio construir, desenvainó su espada y salió disparado con dirección a Finlandia… Turquía, ya a solo unos centímetros del nórdico, alzó su espada y apuntó a la nuca de su esté. No obstante, el repentino dolor que sintió en el costado de sus costillas derechas lo hizo caer a seco contra el piso, perdiendo la oportunidad de eliminar su objetivo.

—Agh… eso dolió —Turquía, tambaleándose, se levantó sin soltar su espada—. Hola, Suecia~ —saludó, llevándose la mano libre al costado donde fue golpeado… más bien apuñalado; una larga cortadura había roto sus prendas y atravesado hasta su piel, no lo suficientemente profundo para dejar marca permanente, pero si lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar.

La punta de la espada de Suecia goteaba la sangre del turco.

—¡Oye, que injusto, ¿no?! —Turquía sonreía a pesar de la seriedad del asunto—. ¿Dos contra uno?

—Somos uno contra uno —dijo Suecia secamente.

—¡No, no! —dijo poniéndose en posición de combate, alertando al nórdico—. En este lugar hay dos de ustedes y por eso deben dejar jugar a otro de mi equipo.

—¿Equipo? —Suecia frunció el ceño.

Por la espalda, una cruz dorada gigantesca trató de perforar la cabeza de Suecia, fallando porque el nórdico alcanzó a agacharse; a esa altura, el rubio intentó de atravesar las rodillas de su nuevo adversar, pero de igual manera falló cuando el hombre brincó.

—¡Hola, Grecia! —dijo Finlandia cuando nuevamente volvió a disparar.

—Hola —Grecia, con sus calmas, regresó el saludo.

Suecia apuntó su espada al cuello de Grecia, quien esquivó el ataque moviéndose hacia atrás. En un intento de distracción, Grecia fingió tener la intención de regresar el ataque, para que Turquía lo golpease por la espalda, pero Suecia fue más rápido: levantó la espada a la atura de su cabeza y dejó caer el filo de su arma hacia atrás para que interceptase el golpe de Turquía, protegiéndose así del ataque trasero.

Quién lo diría, un duelo real de espadas en pleno siglo XXI.

El traqueteo del choque de las espadas no era para nada música para los oídos de Finlandia, quien volvió a disparar.

—¡Amen, hijos! —el finlandés gritó.

Grecia dio una pirueta por arriba de la cabeza de Suecia, para que no se percatase del golpe que Turquía planeaba darle cuando Gracia lo estuviese tapando. Milagrosamente, Suecia pudo hacerse a un lado con torpeza.

—Podría decirse que esto _si_ es trampa —Suecia comentó girando un par de veces su espalda con estilo.

Sin responder, Grecia y Turquía se abalanzaron contra el nórdico, interceptándolo uno por cada lado.

Suecia no tuvo siquiera tiempo de analizar la situación. Solo pudo empuñar la espada como escudo sobre su cabeza.

 _Choque de espadas._

—¡Definitivamente es trampa, daze~! —Corea del Sur, había protegido el flanco izquierdo de Suecia con su larga y afilada _kwan dao_ , salvándolo del golpe de Grecia, mientras que por el flanco derecho Hong Kong le arrancó espada de las manos al turco tras haberlo golpeado en las manos con su _nunchaku triple_.

—Joder —Turquía corrió hacia donde cayó su espada para recogerla por medio de una puntada de su pie, haciéndola saltar para después atraparla en el aire.

Hong Kong rió, jugando un poco con su nunchaku antes de acomodarlo bajo su axila.

—Que gane el mejor, daze~ —Corea fue el primero el lanzarse a la batalla. Su kwan dao chocó contra la cruz de Grecia, sacando chispas.

La correa del nunchaku de Hong Kong se estiraba y resistía lo suficiente para permitir que el asiático enredase su arma en una de las vigas de arriba para poder así elevarse por los aires y caer a espaldas del turco. En cuanto puso un pie el suelo, quiso romperle la cara a Turquía mediante una patada; solo lo rozó, porque la nación del medio oriente atrapó su tobillo y lo lanzó lo más lejos posible.

—¡Esto es doble trampa! —Turquía esquivó el golpe del nunchaku que iba dirigido a su herida hecha por Suecia.

Finlandia, siendo completamente ajeno a lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, vio de reojo, que, hasta abajo del edificio, en la acera todavía en construcción, una bella joven mujer miraba el caos desde ahí, con su _sable dao_ aun sin desenvainar.

— _¿Todo bien?_ —el comunicador en el oído de Finlandia se activó cuando la mujer se presionó la oreja derecha.

— _Todo bien, Taiwán_ —Finlandia sacó el pulgar arriba por fuera del edificio para que la asiática lo viese.

— _Entendido._

En cuando ambas manos de Finlandia regresaron a su francotiradora, disparó, y esta vez, hubo resultados:

—¡Casi! —festejó, pues pudo presenciar a la perfección como la bala arañó la mejilla de América.

Grecia intentó atacar a Finlandia, pero una fuerte patada de Corea lo mandó al infinito y más allá.

 **[…]**

 _Arrastrándose por la ahora calurosa madera, Suecia enterró los dedos en la cadera de Finlandia en el transcurso en que este último se acomodó con la frente a tierra y el culo al aire._

 _Exactamente al lado de ellos, Grecia y Turquía se negaban a perder frente al otro, por lo que la lucha constante del dominio les distrajo de la emboscada sorpresa de tierras orientales; Hong Kong apresó al turco pasándole los brazos bajo las axilas y Corea se abalanzó ferozmente al pecho de griego, embarrándose por inercia en el suelo. Ahí, el coreano, burlándose, apretó los pezones de Grecia, proclamándolos como suyos._

 _Taiwán, sin embargo, prefirió la individualidad, autoexplorándose profundamente con los dedos medio y anular. Eso sin dejar de contemplar entre risas traviesas las acciones de sus allegados._

 **[…]**

América bramó de dolor, llevándose una mano a su mejilla izquierda.

La bala lo había arañado.

Se encontraba ya frente a su destino, la puerta 304, pero la situación no era como él lo deseaba. Si corría a la puerta, todo su cuerpo quedaría expuesto a los tiros perfectos de Finlandia, y, para terminarla de cagar, América tenía que detenerse frente a ella para destruir el sistema de seguridad que la perra puerta de metal blindado poseía. Esos serian 8 segundos de exposición, lo que equivale a 8 balas en el culo.

—Piensa, piensa… —dijo golpeándose la frente varias veces con el dorso de la mano.

América recordó _tener entre sus dedos el grande y pesado proyectil de la francotiradora de Finlandia. Era la bala perfecta._

La escena de _la identificación siendo masacrada_ le prendió el foco.

— _Ok_ —comenzó a quitarse el guante de látex de su mano izquierda—. Vamos… —como si fuese una resortera, América jaló el guante a sus 12 y cerró su ojo izquierdo, apuntando a la chapa de seguridad.

Disparo el guante.

En el trayecto, el guante recibió el disparo, y, para suerte de América, la chapa también fue víctima.

La cerradura de la puerta giró.

Y por el impulso de adrenalina, América se levantó y corrió hasta la estamparse con la puerta, la cual se abrió obedientemente.

No estaba preparado para la ráfaga de disparos que vinieron del edificio de enfrente; al menos tres proyectiles atravesaron la cola de su bata.

Recargándose sobre la pared, emparejó la puerta, pateándola.

 **[…]**

 _El piso y la cama desaparecieron. Era imposible distinguirlos entre tantos cuerpos que se acariciaban y conectaban sin retraimiento._

 _Pieles negras, blancas, trigueñas y pintas se mezclaban sin parar. No había exclusión. No había resentimientos. No había clases. No había fronteras y muros que los separasen y los convirtiesen en un gigante egoísta. Solo humanos perpetuando la acción que nos dio vida._

 _La escena era una obra de arte. Una gran y expresiva pintura erótica renacentista. Dignísima de exponerse junto a la Mona Lisa._

 _Cuando Alemania se giró para enfrentar a Rusia, este le comenzó a verter el vodka sobre la cabeza con una sonrisa colmada de picardía, atrayendo, al parecer, las narices de Ucrania –apareciendo por la izquierda– y Bielorrusia –apareciendo por la derecha–; ambas usando la lengua para limpiar las gotas del vodka que resbalaban por sus bíceps. Y, quizá, Italia se sintió celoso, porque se unió a ellas haciendo lo mismo, limpiándole el alcohol chorreante de la espalda._

 _En la esquina a la par de América y Japón, Inglaterra se recargaba jadeante en la cabecera al experimentar el calor de la boca de China en su pene._

 _Ocurría tan rápido, pero a la vez tan lento. Japón juró que sostenía las mejillas de América, teniendo el control sobre él; succionando poderosamente sus labios, y, de manera repentina, ya se encontraba en guerra con la lengua de Italia, y luego la de China._

 _Canadá recordaba estar acariciando las nalgas de Cuba cuando lo dominaba encima de la alfombra frente a la chimenea, en la postura perfecta del misionero, y en cuanto parpadeo, debió haber sucedido un cambio de lugar entre él y Hungría; ahora Prusia le estaba haciendo una mamada asombrosa._

 _Ignoraban las imperfecciones y enaltecían las cicatrices: siendo perfectamente evidenciado en el momento que Islandia –cambiando el lugar a Inglaterra– acarició el largo costurón de la espalda de China, y Noruega –suplantando a Alemania– toqueteo con ambas manos la herida ya cerrada del cuello de Rusia._

 **[…]**

—¡Gordo suertudo, aru~! —China cambió el cargador de su ametralladora.

El asiático, desde una ventana en el edificio del frente del hospital, apuntaba hacia el noveno piso, teniendo como blanco a la puerta 304.

Activando el detector de calor de su mira telescópica con un ojo cerrado, pudo localizar la figura del americano dentro de la habitación, donde otro cuerpo al borde de la congelación estaba reposando en una cama.

Mordió su labio inferior, con el dedo en el gatillo.

—No hagas esto más difícil, aru~.

Antes de que pudiera disparar, una flecha de metal rojo impactó su mira telescópica, haciéndola pedazos.

—¡¿Qué?! —intrigando por lo ocurrido y alejándose de la ventana, China buscó de dónde provenía el ataque.

En las alturas del edificio del hospital, Canadá, con arco en mano y flechas en espalda, sonreía tristemente al asiático.

—Yo tampoco quería llegar hasta aquí —el canadiense sacó otra flecha de su carcaj y la preparó en la cuerda elástica del arco. Mirando al chino, apuntó—. Dios nos perdone.

Por su izquierda, los tacones apresurados de una feroz mujer, de cabello platinado decorado con un pulcro listón blanco, preparaba ágilmente un gran cuchillo de cocina.

—¿Inglaterra? —Canadá murmuró. Presionó un botón en la punta de su flecha.

Cuando Bielorrusia estuvo a nada de apuñalar el cuello de Canadá, varios proyectiles dispararon a los pies de la mujer. Detrás de un ducto de ventilación, Inglaterra se mostró con un rostro estoico; su metralleta en mano sacando humo.

Todo en el intervalo en que Canadá disparó la flecha, que entró con éxito por la ventana de China.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

Una luz emanaba del culatín de la flecha.

—No me jodas, aru~ —China se paralizó.

—¡Muévete! —alguien de piel canela lo jaló fuera de la habitación por el cuello de su chaqueta.

Ambos se tiraron al suelo y la flecha explotó. La pared se transformó en escombros en menos de un parpadeo.

La alarma contra incendios se activó y con ello los rociadores.

Al levantar la mirada, las palabras se trabaron en la boca de China:

—¡¿Cuba, aru~?!

—No preguntes… —el latino se percató de algo que lo impulsó a levantarse rápidamente—. ¡Y corre!

Ambos, gritando, huyeron de la ráfaga de flechas explosivas.

De regreso a las alturas del hospital, el canadiense decidió cambiar sus ataques, eligiendo ahora una flecha azul marino.

—Es por su bien —dijo preparando su ataque.

Sus acciones se vieron frustradas cuando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo ver estrellas. Cayó de rodillas.

—¡Canadá! —Inglaterra intentó ir a auxiliar a la joven nación, pero un intento de puñalada de Bielorrusia en su tórax lo obligó a retroceder—. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Bielorrusia, ¿ese no es mi cuchillo?!

—¡Era! —Bielorrusia informó, sin dejar de atacar al inglés.

Ucrania, sosteniendo su tridente, esperó a que Canadá se pusiese de pie.

—Agh… —el norteamericano, al llevarse una mano a la cabeza, sintió como su guante se humedecía. Al mirarlo, estaba repleto de sangre.

El golpe le descalabró la cabeza.

—L-Lo siento —Ucrania, cabizbaja, dijo.

—Yo también —aún con la vista nublada, Canadá transformó su arco en un bastón de combate, listo para la pelea.

Bielorrusia barrió las piernas de Inglaterra, tirándolo sobre su brazo derecho.

—¡Deja de moverte! —la mujer ordenó entre dientes.

Girando sobre su espalda, Inglaterra esquivó el ataque que iba dirigido a su cabeza; el cuchillo apuñaló el suelo en consecuencia, atorándose.

En busca de un nuevo objeto para luchar, además de tener la ventaja, Bielorrusia arrancó el arma de las manos de Inglaterra y la apuntó contra el mismo.

Francia, llegando desde las espaldas, embistió con todo su cuerpo a la europea, que soltó la metralleta apenas caer. El francés, con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, pateó el arma lejos de Bielorrusia.

—¡¿Dónde mierda te habías metido?! —Inglaterra interrogó, enojado.

—¡Cállate, te salve la vida! —Francia reprendió entre dientes.

—¡¿No pudiste haberlo hecho antes?!

—¡¿Es en serio?!

Aprovechando la distracción de ese par de idiotas, Bielorrusia puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, en el suelo, e impulsándose con sus piernas al aire, se levantó.

Regresó la embestida a Francia.

 **[…]**

 _Austria fue tomado desde atrás y tirado de la cama no muy amablemente. Para él, fue como si le hubiesen quitado del trono, por lo que, enfurecido, se dio media vuelta para enfrentar al bastardo que osó perturbar su reino… o al menos eso planeó. Suiza fue más rápido, tomándolo de las muñecas, para así jalarlo hacia él y soltarle una hambrienta mordida en el hombro._

 _Y a partir de ese suceso, la lógica universal dejó de existir. Se crearon parejas y tríos jamás pensados._

 _Ya no era Polonia sobre Lituania, ahora era Bielorrusia sobre Lituania. La mujer arañando anhelantemente la espalda del lituano, mientras este mordía minucioso el hombro de la bielorrusa, dejando unas cuantas marcas rojas de dientes._

 _Francia se las arregló para levantar a España sobre las rodillas y alejarlo de Romano. Seguido de eso, le ordenó con la mirada al italiano que se pusiese a horcajadas sobre él al tiempo de recostarse sobre su espalda, y, después de que lo obedeciera, le hizo un ademán con la mano a España para que se uniese a ellos; ahora, viéndolo de forma infantil, eran un sándwich: siendo Romano el jamón, y los otros dos el pan… delicioso, ¿no?_

 _Pero, algo aún más delicioso, era la forma en que Ucrania –quien ahora había tomado el puesto de Corea– jugaba en el interior del cuerpo de Turquía, abriendo y cerrando dos dedos, como tijeras, tentativamente más cerca del punto dulce del hombre, volviéndolo loco ante la tortura de la abstinencia forzada._

 _Con piernas entrelazadas, Seychelles y Liechtenstein frotaban rítmicamente los labios menores de sus vaginas, haciéndolos besarse sin piedad, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte cuando sus clítoris se rosaban con cada cepillada. Ambas se intentaron callar mutuamente, ahogándose en prolongados y ensalivados besuqueos apasionados._

 _Dinamarca se interpuso entre el besuqueo de Rusia y Noruega a modo de gato entrometido, obteniendo –algo que obviamente buscaba– un fogoso beso triple._

 _Al parecer, ni a Francia ni a España pareció importarles que Romano misteriosamente se haya desaparecido de entre ellos, porque ahora Inglaterra estaba recibiendo el deleite de las dos vergas en su exaltado culo. Poco sabían que el italiano estaba siendo todo un caballero con Bélgica en el sofá cerca de la ventana._

 _No existía más el frío; solo calor. Calor, sudor y lágrimas… lágrimas libres de pena; lagrimas libres de culpa; lágrimas de felicidad; lágrimas de placer… América, China, Rusia, Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Japón y Corea dejaron que las lágrimas fluyeran, pintando sus mejillas con largos hilos de agua salada._

 _De inmediato, las naciones más cercanas se aproximaron a ellos para abrazarlos como una muestra de perdón y cariño._

 _Todos siendo uno mismo._

 _Todos sintiendo la lujuria a un nivel irracional._

 _La esencia de la orgía era deliberadamente poderosa. Tanto, que sus mentes volaron más allá de la realidad y pudieron vivir en carne propia lo que es ser el sexo opuesto y sentir sus placeres al igual que sus miedos._

 _El mundo respiraba ajetreadamente. Sudaba y jadeaba como perro sediento; sediento de más._

 _Esto era el placer nunca antes vivido; el verdadero sentido de la libertad. El poder de igualar sin el temor de ser juzgado y castigado por ello._

 **[…]**

El monitor cardiaco pitaba.

Un hormigueo repentino picó las manos de América. Estas también se congelaron y empezaron a secretar sudor.

—No ahora. No ahora. No ahora. No ahora —desesperado, la nación representante de los Estados Unidos de América, suplicó al cielo con una sonrisa torcida.

Con un revoltijo extraño de estómago y una ansiedad tremenda trepando por su espalda, tragó todo el aire que pudo por la boca y lo escupió mediante un gritó ahogado cerrando los ojos.

Su quejido fue lo último que escuchó…

Abriendo sus párpados cautelosamente, viendo por medio de la suciedad de los cristales de sus lentes, América dirigió la atención a la cama en medio de la habitación; un hombre postrado, vendado y enyesado hasta los huesos, conectado a quién sabe cuántas máquinas, respiraba con pesadez con ayuda de una intubación endotraqueal.

 _Lo agarró por el cabello y estrelló su cabeza un sinfín de veces contra las puertas del metro, hasta que escuchó como algo tronaba en el cuerpo del hombre bien vestido. América gritó a todo pulmón. La sangre manchó sus manos desnudas._

Las persianas de la ventana estaban a medio cerrar. Solo la luz de la luna llena iluminaba tenuemente la gran y elegante habitación.

 _Pitido. Pitido. Pitido._

 _Goteo._

A un lado de la cama, el tripie para el suero contenía, además de suero –dah–, una bolsa de sangre medio vacía.

 _Goteo._

Enderezando la espalda, caminó al gabinete medico ubicado a la par de la ventana.

 _Tic tac,_ cantó el reloj de su muñeca.

Un minuto para la media noche.

América abrió uno de los cajones con su mano aun enguantada. Todo tipo de material quirúrgico a su alcance.

 _Tic tac._

Eligió las tijeras. Las filosas e inoxidables tijeras, que acomodó entre sus dedos al girar sobre su propio eje.

Todas esas mangueras conectadas al cuerpo moribundo lo seducían tan mal.

 _Goteo._

Arribando a un lado de la cama, acarició la manguera que conectaba a la garganta del hombre; la masturbó caballerosamente, tan despreocupado.

Empezó a jugar con las tijeras, cortando el aire.

 ** _Tic…_**

Puso la manguera entre los filos de las tijeras.

El mundo entero querrá su cabeza… pero eso es algo que siempre han deseado.

 **[…]**

 _América fue jalado por muchas manos al centro de la cama; todas ella pellizcando pasivamente las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo. Él debe admitir que quien sea que lo estaba masajeando en la parte interior de sus muslos, debe ser un maldito amo o ama del sexo. Usaba a la perfección en largo de sus uñas, y palpaba con la yema de los dedos lugares que nunca creía haber sido tocados._

 _Por instinto, se puso de rodillas para tener una mejor vista de su actual posición, y, notó ahí, como el mundo lo observaba como el rey. Estaba rodeado, a diestra y siniestra; en medio de todos, sintiendo la temblorina subir hasta su nuca ante el cosquilleo de manos ajenas resbalando por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Trataban de llegar a él desesperadamente, queriéndolo tomar como si fuese el agua de La Fontana di Trevi._

 _A donde quiera que mirase, las naciones escalaban hacia él, a la cima. Era, ahora, una maldita pirámide humana, siendo América la punta de ella. Mil y un manos invadiendo sus tierras; cientos de ojos mirándole con deseo; uno que otro implorando que esto nunca acabara._

 _Pero América, de repente, se sintió egoísta, por lo que permitió que su ser cambiase de posición con Alemania, siendo ahora este último el centro de atención._

 _Fue un cambio imperceptible. Ocurrido en un parpadeo. De un momento a otro, tal cual a una transformación. Como si Alemania siempre hubiese estado ahí y no América. A manera de arte de magia._

 _De forma súbita, el cuerpo fornido de Alemania se convirtió en uno más pequeño: el de Italia… el tonto y tímido Italia… convirtiéndose nanosegundos después en un loco y excitado Francia. A pantallazo. Y luego era Rusia…_

 _Y luego ya no… era Polonia._

 _Después Japón._

 _E Inglaterra._

 _Y Taiwán._

 _Suecia._

 _Bielorrusia._

 _Hungría._

 _Grecia._

 _España._

 _Romano._

 _Ucrania._

 _Canadá…_

 _Todos sintiendo el protagonismo de estar en la punta de la pirámide. De ser el centro de atención. De encabezar el desenfreno de la orgía multicultural._

 _Toda una montaña rusa de emociones._

 _Y entonces…_

 _Y entonces…_

 _Entonces…_

 _El orgasmo llegó…_

 _Y con ello la triste realidad._

 **[…]**

 _Pitido._

América cortó el cable.

—No debiste hacer eso~ —dijeron a sus espaldas.

La puerta no estaba como él la dejó… uh, oh.

Aterrorizado, con los ojos abiertos como platos, se volteó rápidamente dejando caer las tijeras.

Rusia apretó el gatillo; la bala se disparó.

El monitor cardíaco dejó de marcar, quedando en línea plana.

 **… _tac._**

 ** _¿Lo escuchas?  
¿Escuchas el crujir de sus mecanismos oxidados?_**

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Mis dedos están en llamas. ¡Auxilio!

Las canciones recomendadas puedes encontrarlas en YouTube con los siguientes nombres:

1\. Thunderstep Music - They're Coming For Us (Epic Electronic Hybrid Action) _[Canal: Trailer Music World II]_  
2\. Knife party vs. Pendulum-Tarantula/Bonfire Hive _[Canal: OfficialAerodynamic]_

La razón por la que algunos personajes no aparecen en acción, o sea, dándose madrazos, pero si en la orgía (de hecho, ahí están todas... _todas_ las naciones), es porque hay motivos para ello, y, de ponerlos en escena, serían grandes spoilers. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Además, este capítulo ya es demasiado largo. Hue hue~.

Los comentarios son bienvenidos~.

¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
